True Monsters
by DisplayUsername
Summary: Alyssa Yulia awoke to a horrific scene of her parents a moment of insanity she kills 2 of the murderers but was apprehended by the 3rd. She survived but learnt that the 3rd man was still alive and wanted him dead. She became a psychopathic mass murderer known as the Human Titan, marking her victims with a T on their abdomens, similar to her own scar. Levi x OC[Dark themes]


"Alyssa! It's time for dinner! Alyssa Yulia!" Melanie, Alyssa's mother said, as she stood outside the house calling for Alyssa to come back in.  
"Ok! I'm coming!" Alyssa answered, dropping the book that her father had given her to read outside.  
Alyssa, her mother, and her father sat at the dinner table eating a simple dinner, vegetables, chicken, and rice.  
"It's your birthday tomorrow, how do you feel about turning 8?" Albert, Alyssa's father asked smiling.  
"Swallow before you talk dear" Melanie said frowning at Albert. Albert quickly gulped and grinned playfully at Melanie. Melanie simply sighed and looked back at Alyssa.  
"Well Alyssa darling?" Melanie continued  
"I'm excited about going to the flower fields with Mother and Father!" Alyssa cheered happily, her platinum blonde hair waved around messily as she pushed herself, jumping up and down on her seat.  
"You're going to spill all the food Alyssa." Albert scolded.  
"Sorry! "Alyssa said, still smiling, obviously too excited to really care.  
"It's been a long time since we went there, hasn't it" Melanie sighed nostalgically.  
"It's where we first met." Albert said chuckling as he shoveled more rice into his mouth.  
"You remember? And yet you can't remember to trim the grass" Melanie said half frowning and half smiling  
"I want to marry someone like Father when I grow up!" Alyssa declared abruptly.  
"Anyone would want to marry me!" Albert boasted proudly, puffing out his chest and pointing his thumb to his chest. Melanie scoffed which earned a childish pout from Albert. Alyssa was staring wide eyes and grinning at her parents, she loved her family. The only thing Alyssa wanted more than to go to the flower fields with her mother and father was to have a little sister.  
"Mother, Can I have a little sister as a present as well?" Alyssa asked, head tilted slightly to the left blinking as her mother.  
"Maybe not so soon darling" Melanie whispered lovingly, as she kissed Alyssa's forehead.  
"How long do I have to wait then?" Alyssa asked quickly in response.  
"Let's talk about this later. Alyssa, your food's getting cold, quickly it eat." Melanie replied  
"yes mother." Alyssa pouted, grabbing some chicken and munching on it hungrily.  
Albert got up and picked up the dishes, bringing them to the kitchen sink.  
"Go take a shower and go to bed, you'll wake up to a surprise." Melanie whispered gently in Alyssa's ears. Melanie and Albert had prepared a new, adorable pink dress for Alyssa to wear to the flower fields.  
"Yes mother!" Alyssa said skipping happily to her room to get ready for a shower and then bed.  
Melanie walked to the sink to help Albert with the dishes, Melanie kissed Albert on the cheek and so did Albert.  
"They grow up so fast; she's already going to be 8 in less than a few hours." Melanie sighed.

"Growing up is a part of life, you have to look to the future." Albert replied smiling.  
"I hope she likes the present we got her" Melanie continued  
"Of course she will." Albert assured her.  
"It's a good think she got your brain and not your looks, you're a genius but... Lack appearance" Melanie joked  
"You're not much better!" Albert teased  
"I'm average!" Melanie protested  
"Shhhh... Alyssa is probably asleep right now." Albert softly chuckled  
"Let's go to bed" Melanie said softly.  
"Maybe we can get started on Alyssa's little sister." Albert suggested playfully  
"Not now Albert." Melanie replied disapprovingly.

-Time skip several hours-

Alyssa woke up to the sound of laughing and clicking of glass. Alyssa groggily got up and opened her door. Her room was somewhat hidden, the door could easily be mistaken for a simple backyard door. She opened the door slowly and rubbed her eyes to help her concentrate on what was in front of her, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark. What she saw made Alyssa want to scream but nothing came out, her voice didn't work and she couldn't believe what was in front of her. The stench of metallic blood and alcohol filled the air and Alyssa crinkled her nose in disgust. Alyssa stared at the headless body of her mother, the head was thrown aside near the fireplace, and her father's body was atop of her mothers, as if he had thrown himself on top of her to give his life for hers. The floor was nearly completely painted red with the blood of her parents. She didn't want to accept that this was real, her eyes stung and she began to tear up. Monsters, those men were monsters; Alyssa's father had all ways told her that the walls were there to protect her from the world's monsters, Titans. But all the walls did was simply keeping the true monsters couped up together with the innocent, like putting livestock with wolves. The corners of Alyssa's mouth were twisted in contempt as she glared at the men. Her eyes were twitching uncontrollably as her mind began to become filled with malicious and insane thoughts about how she could kill the men. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes wandered slowly to the hunting rifle that rested by the fire place, she slowly crept towards it and picked it up unnoticed. She barely managed to pick it up; maybe it was the adrenaline that gave her strength to even manage to lift it. She pointed it at the first man; he was eating the leftover chicken and drinking her father's beer. Her face was contorted with a mix of anger and sadness. She pulled the trigger, but the recoil of the gun was too powerful for her, she dropped the gun instantly and dropped to the ground and quickly crawled behind a table, so the second man wouldn't see her. The one that was shot directly in the head, his skull was completely open and the blood was pouring out. The man's face was completely lifeless, his eyes staring at the man who sat in front of him, the second man screamed in horror as he stared at his partner in crime. He quickly shot from his chair and turned around frantically trying to find the culprit of his friends' murder. Alyssa mind was completely unstable at the moment, she was on the verge of become a psychopath, for some reason, Alyssa was now smiling; she loved the feeling of having the life of someone else in the palm of her hands. She grabbed the pair of recently sharpened sewing scissors that her mother had used to use. She slowly snuck up behind the second man and stabbed him in the upper spine area, cutting all the nerves below the neck but not yet killing him. Alyssa was quite a bright child, she knew much about the human body, and was taught much more by her father than other people her age. The man was quickly shut down and unable to move because of his nerves becoming cut from his body and brain. The man foamed at the mouth and was mumbling incoherently. Alyssa pulled the pair of scissors out of the man's spine and cut his fingers off one by one.  
"How could you kill my Mother and Father? It's my birthday today as well." Alyssa asked the man, her voice hoarse and filled with desperation. Her eyes were wild and her hair was messily covering part of her face. The second man continued to mumble frantically and his eyes showed a type of fear one would only feel once in a lifetime. Alyssa slowly dragged the edges of the scissor blades on his stomach, she accidently made a large "T" shape on his stomach. She then sighed in content with the torture, and decided to end his life. Alyssa stabbed him in the throat and laughed crazily, her platinum blonde hair waving crazily as she swayed back and forth, side to side laughing at the two men she had just killed, her obsidian black eyes were filled with insanity and her mouth was twisted in pleasure. She dropped the scissors and her smile dropped.  
_Where do I go now...?_  
Alyssa had no idea what to do now, she had nowhere to go. Alyssa heard sudden foots steps and the sound of glass breaking. There was a third man. Alyssa quickly tried to picked the scissors up again but the man pick up a shard of broken glass and cut part of the girls face, leaving a thing deep gash on her cheek bone. Alyssa screamed in agony, she wasn't very tolerant with pain; she was spoiled as a child, was never hit and rarely ever injured herself. She fell onto the ground, before her stood a man who had just lost two friends to a child. Though Alyssa was a mere child, he held no sympathy for her. This was a job, simple as that. It was their job, they were hired to kill the Yulia family, they had no idea that they had a child, if they had, they would still be alive. Alyssa stared at him, from the ground he looks like a titan, though she had never seen one. He just looked very big and threatening, but he didn't simply look like a monster. He WAS a monster. The third man's eyes were filled with angst; he was obviously upset about his friend's deaths. But Alyssa noticed that he was reluctant to have to kill her, most likely because she was so young, and considering the situation she was in. But this was his job; he picked up the bloodied sewing scissors and held them tightly in a fist, pointing the closed blades at Alyssa's chest. Alyssa's initial reaction was fear and shock, but her facial expression slowly changed to acceptance, it was obvious she had given up all hope of surviving. The third man's face turned into a face of regret as he clenched his eyes as he was about to stab Alyssa. Alyssa looked up at the man's face, his eyes were clenched tightly and his pitch black hair was shaking, because his head was shaking as well. Alyssa felt numb, she couldn't move, not that she wanted to anymore, but she felt like she should move, but she had already forsaken her own life.  
"I'm sorry..." The third man whispered.  
Suddenly the door slammed open and the third man turned to the door, the Garrison (Stationary Guards) had been called by the neighbours. Alyssa didn't live in an isolated area, she lived in quite the opposite, and her home had many neighbours near her. The Garrison men quickly ran into the room as soon as they saw Alyssa, they hurriedly held the third man against the room's wall with a gun. Two of the men were holding the criminal against the wall with their weapons and the other one was checking out the scene, almost retching at the horrendous scene of the homicide. And the last was tending to Alyssa who was given another chance at life stared at the third man, the fourth garrison man helped her stand, and wanted to lead her out of the houses but Alyssa walked up to the two guards holding the man against the wall.  
"Shoot him." Alyssa commanded plainly. Her eyes were dead, and her emotions were unreadable. No one would have guessed, but Alyssa would have preferred to kill the man herself but would be fine if he was killed either way. The Garrison men looked at Alyssa bewildered, they were confused, thinking that they had misheard what she had just said.  
"H – Hey, do you understand what you just said little girl?" One garrison man asked frowning.  
"You can stab him, as long as he dies." Alyssa replied quickly, her face still completely poker and blank.  
"Tsuki, Harry. Take the man to the cells." One of the garrison men commanded. The two who were left behind were talking to each other wondering whether this young girl was serious about her request.  
"You're not going to kill him?" Alyssa asked as her eyebrows furrowed in disapproval. The two men looked at each other frowning and mouths pursed. One of the two knelt down on his right knee so that he was at eye level with Alyssa.  
"What's your name little duckling?" The Garrison man asked  
"Alyssa Yulia." Alyssa quickly answered.  
"Well Alyssa, we can't kill people. If they are killed, they never come back." The man said slowly.  
"That's why you should shoot him." Alyssa retorted hastily, obviously not wanted the third man to get away Scott-free.  
"Alyssa honey, killing is wrong." The Garrison man who was still standing added. Alyssa tilted her head back to look at the standing man. Alyssa's mind was working away, she needed to find away to kill the third man.  
"Where is that man going?" Alyssa questioned  
"he's going to be sent to jail." The kneeling man replied  
"Where am _I _going?" Alyssa asked slightly miserable.  
"Do you have any relatives?" The standing man continued  
"No..." Alyssa replied plainly  
"We will be sending you to an orphanage." The standing man replied.  
"Ok." Alyssa accepted simply.  
Alyssa was taken by a man waiting outside of the house; the man said he was going to take care of her wounds and make sure she was healthy.  
"Oi, Nolan, that girl... She's scares me." One garrison man said.  
"She's just scared that's all, her parents just died. Imagine if you were in her shoes Carter." Nolan reasoned.  
"I s'pose..." Carter answered.

"So what's your name little one?" The doctor who was tending to Alyssa's wound asked.  
"Alyssa Yulia." Alyssa answered plainly, staring at the man.  
"Alyssa Yulia... Are you perhaps Russian?" The doctor asked curiously  
"Yes, Mother and Father are Russian and so am I." Alyssa replied matter-of-factly.  
"Well you can call me Dr. Yeager." Dr. Yeager continued.  
"Ok." Alyssa said ignoring him, not caring for him. Her mind continuously wandered to the third man, she kept coming up with scenarios of killing him and finding him, to avenge her parents.  
"This is going to sting a bit." Dr. Yeager warned, Alyssa simply nodded and grit her teeth.  
-Time skip after tending to Alyssa's wounds-  
"Well that should do it, are you feeling better?" Dr. Yeager asked.  
"Yes." Alyssa replied bluntly. Dr. Yeager turned around to pack away all the disinfectants and stitching equipment and Alyssa sat patiently. An older seventy of so looking man walked up to Alyssa.  
"I want to take you to my orphanage. I'm Watori." The older man stated softly.  
"Ok." Alyssa answered quickly. Everyone bid farewell to Alyssa and wished her the best of luck, in being adopted. Watori led Alyssa into a large orphanage that was quite fancy in appearance for a simple orphanage. Alyssa was then led into a room of her own and given new clothes and a schedule for meal times and curfews. It was obvious that this orphanage allowed for most children their own independence; they were allowed to do whatever, as long as they came back. It was simply a job for them; they were paid by the king to look after the children that weren't wanted anymore. Alyssa followed the scheduled to the second; she was always on time for everything. 2 months into the live of living in this orphanage her mind cracked, she couldn't pretend to be content with this life, everyday her fantasies of murdering the third man grew wilder and wilder. Eventually so wild that the face of the third man disappeared and she was wishing to kill anyone. One day, she decided to go out rather than stay in her room the whole time formulating plans and wandered around the streets, staring at all the other happy people, living peacefully in walls. She was envious to say the least; Alyssa missed her parents more than she showed. Alyssa saw a garrison man and recognized him as the one who had apprehended the third man. Alyssa hastily ran to him and questioned him.  
"Where is the man that killed my parents?" Alyssa blurted out.  
"Ah! I didn't see you there; it's good to see you doing well." Nolan admitted, genuinely caring.  
"Where is the man that killed my parents?" Alyssa repeated, louder this time.  
"You shouldn't hang onto the past. Look to the future A – Alyssa was it?" Nolan frowned  
"Where is the man that killed my parents?" Alyssa all but shouted this time. Nolan sighed.  
"He wasn't sentenced. He was declared partially insane during the murder. He's was apparently put into the survey corps so he's under constant watch. I heard he's not half bad." Nolan answered solemnly, avoiding Alyssa's sole boring gaze. Alyssa was frowning intensely. She quickly ran off, she now wanted to join the survey corps. Only 4 more years until she was of age, but until then, she couldn't hold off her rage. The news only made her psychopathic mind restless.  
"Just one, I'll just kill one for now." Alyssa thought to herself, her finger boring into her palm. The thought of the man being let out made her extremely angry, her heart was steaming, her blood was boiling. She just wanted to rip something apart.  
"Please! I haven't done anything to you!" A young woman screamed. Her eyes were bleeding; she was obviously recently made blind. Alyssa remained quiet the entire time, and was wearing gloves, not wanting to leave prints. She was holding a simple broken shard of metal, which she sharpened with a rock. Alyssa slowly cut an Iconic T, just like her second victim, onto the woman's stomach. Alyssa then sighed with her eyes closed gently, she was smiling and then stared down at the face of the woman, and the woman's mouth was gasping for air while trembling in fear.  
"Sorry..." Alyssa whispered as she quickly slit the woman's throat.  
-Time skip-  
"Alyssa, you're never late to dinner. What were you doing out so late, did you hurt yourself! There's blood on your arm!" The caretaker asked caringly.  
"I don't need you, I only need myself" Alyssa retorted, knowing that the caretaker was only acting this way because there were parents around. The caretaker didn't care for anyone when there weren't parents around. The caretaker didn't mind, she didn't care, and she quickly walked off to cater to the parent's needs/wants and hoped that they would take another useless child off of their hands. Alyssa walked to her room and took a shower to clean herself. She was satisfied with the kill; her urges were fulfilled with for the time being. Little did she know, that she would be continuing this routine, and honing her strength, stealth, agility and intelligence by doing so. Alyssa did this once a fortnight, killing many at random when her urges couldn't be held back. She was never adopted, probably because she naturally gave off a vibe that said "I hate all of you" that she was glad to have. She honestly hated the company of others. For 2 years, her psychopathic persona became famous; she had been code-named Human Titan, considering that she also happened to always signed a "T" as well. She had never once been caught, and never once had her targets ever escaped her grasp. That was, until today that is.

"You're the Human Titan!?" The man with the green survey corps cape asked rhetorically.  
"Tsk, you're the first to ever find out my identity, I definitely can't let you escape." Alyssa announced through gritted teeth.  
"It seems I still can't seem to pull the will needed to kill such a young girl." The Survey Corp man sighed dropping his weapon that he had used in their struggle of life and death, the man had managed to corner her several times, but was reluctant to kill her. He had decided he couldn't do it, more likely he _didn't want to_ do it. Alyssa now 11, the year was 845, and this was the first time she had ever felt threatened since _that_ day. She grinned, her chance had now come, thought she had been stabbed in the stomach, she found her chance to kill the man before her identity was leaked.  
"Wrong choice, sorry." She chuckled, smirking at him. She grabbed her pocket knife quickly and stabbed him in, where she thought to be, the heart. Unbeknownst to Alyssa, she had barely missed and had let the man escape with a sliver of life. She didn't know this of course because she ran off to tend to her wound so she wouldn't bleed out. The man sat as he struggled to catch his breath. He leaned slowly against the brick wall and dropped to his knees, his hand instinctively grabbing a pipe.  
"So I'm going die in an almost abandoned town alleyway, what a way to go. And to be killed by the _Human Titan_" The man sighed, shaking his head, yet, he was smiling. His eyes were softly half closed, his smile unfading, he tilted his head back, staring at the sky.  
"LEVI! CORPORAL LEVI!" A blonde commanding officer shouted, staring in shock as humanity's strongest soldier was left to die in an alleyway.  
"Ahhhh, Erwin. Maybe I'm not going to die after all..." Levi huffed, seeming somewhat disappointed.  
"What. The. Fuck! Happened here Levi?" Erwin asked concerned about the current scene.  
"The Human Titan happened." Levi laughed. Erwin quickly walked up to him and ripped part of his own shirt to stop the blood from flowing to much, tying it tightly around his chest.  
"I understand that that would be a traumatic event, but you're displaying more emotions than you have done the entire time I've known you. " Erwin frowned, with a single eyebrow raised. Levi chuckled at the comment.  
"Did you even see their face? They're much more of threat at the moment than titans, considering they are _inside_ the walls." Erwin questioned.  
"... No, I didn't see their face. And I think it's time my wounds are tended to professionally, before you lose humanities strongest, don't you think, Erwin?" Levi stated, returning his face to the usual emotionless figure.

"Arghhh it hurts! It's hurts so much!" Alyssa screeched angrily as she disinfected her own wounds, she had learnt to wrap it first so she wouldn't pass out from blood loss, but the cleaning part was painful. It was strange, you would think that someone would come to your room if you were screaming, but no one did. It just goes to show what type of environment this orphanage was. Alyssa had one hand on the bed, clenching sheets tightly; she was sitting down on her bed while disinfecting her injury with the other hand. Her face was scrunched up trying to ignore the pain. After an intense session, she was done and sighed in relief. She slowly limped to the window and looked down at the water flowing, in the "river". Her desires were satisfied for now; she wished she would have been able to question the man about her third man. But that man had overpowered her, he was too observant and powerful for her. Suddenly, Alyssa saw ships coming in and people began to crowd in the docking station. There were faces of horror on all of their faces.  
"What's going on?" Alyssa asked out loud. There was a sudden loud crashing noise, and melodic heavy thumping, that of which is similar to footsteps, only on a much larger scale.  
"Titans!" Alyssa shouted, as she saw large being like things wandering around as she stared out the other windows of her room. She tried to run out, but she was in too much pain from her battle with that man. She was very close to the wharf anyway, so she limped quickly, mind over matter. She didn't think about the pain, she wanted to get out. Her purpose in life, to avenge her parents, was not over yet. She eventually made it on the last ship; she heard many screams and cries of those about to meet with the man called Death himself. She couldn't care less; she cared for herself and only herself. She sat on the ship, nursing her wound, hoping the movement wouldn't make the healing time too long, her urges wouldn't be able to be filled if she it didn't heal quickly. Alyssa sat peacefully; about to doze off, until some idiotic child, about the same age as herself, began to go off about killing off all the titans.  
"What an idiot, he doesn't realize the real monsters are within the walls roaming among us, there's one sitting behind you right now. Me. Humans will be humanities own downfall. As long as there are humans, there will be war, fighting, resentment and death, humans are innately selfish, vain and envious, there's no changing human nature. Yet it seems that monsters are usually that ones that live the longest, titans for example. That is why I became a monster myself, I survive on my own, and I have one goal, a more realistic one to yours anyway." Alyssa thought to herself. The boy, that she overheard as Eren stopped talking and she was eventually able to fall asleep. She was woken up by Eren, but she swatted his hand off harshly and went off to her own shelter. She repeated the same routine she had for the past 2 years, the shelters were essentially the same as the orphanage, a place to survive off. She had now cut her hair, it was up to her chin and her fringe was messy and straight, aligning with her eyebrows. The scar on her face was still there, that patch on her face was somewhat lighter than the rest but her face was still normal like always. She was even close to being above average, she could be mistaken for a boy is her hair was any shorter. Her blank, obsidian black eyes were the same as usual but were often replaced with a look of malice and insanity.

"Finally, 4 years of waiting, all for this day." Alyssa said grinning maliciously as she wrote her name down to join the 104th trainee squad. She couldn't care less what grade she got, she just had to be passable and then she could join the survey corps, to find and kill the third man.  
"As long as I am a monster myself, I will live long enough to kill him, and maybe killing titans will allow me to stop killing innocents, not that I have that much of a preference." Alyssa laughed viciously.


End file.
